In the prior art it is known to form optoelectronic components, for example, light-emitting diode components (LED components), with housings produced by molding methods. DE 10 2009 036 621 A1 discloses a method in which an optoelectronic semiconductor chip is embedded directly and without further carriers into a molded body produced by a molding method. In this case, a front side and a rear side of the optoelectronic semiconductor chip are left such that they are not covered by the molded body, in order to enable an electrical contacting of the optoelectronic semiconductor chip. The optoelectronic component obtainable by this method comprises very compact external dimensions.